the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catarina (A Spaceific Universe)
Catarina is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Catarina Vera Gender : Female Age : 36 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Expedition Leader Notable Relations : Luka (Boyfriend) Faction(s) : Galactic Protectors Homeworld : Othuma (Formerly) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Jungle Machete Catarina uses her jungle machete to slash and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Machete *Melee Type : Slashes *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : N/A *Maximum Range : Small *Reload Speed : N/A *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Nap Time Catarina can use her blowgun to shoot a tranquilizer towards a single enemy and cause them to be rendered unconscious until they either wake up alone or are triggered to through damage. *Ability Type : Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Small (On Hit) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium (Can Be Interrupted) *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Hit) Second Ability : Swinging Rope Catarina can start using her adventuring rope as a weapon by swinging around in a full circle around her to not only deal some damage to all enemies within range but also knock them back. *Ability Type : Damaging/Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Third Ability : Booby Trap Catarina can place down up to three traps to be active on the map at a single time which will then release poisonous gas that damages and slows on enemies within range when it is triggered. *Ability Type : Damaging/Debuffing *Damage Amount : Medium (On Hit & Overtime) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Until Triggered, Destroyed Or Replaced *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long (Each Charge) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Ultimate Ability : Adventurous Spirit Catarina calls upon the spirit of adventure within her to start both using her machete and swinging around her rope around at the same time while also instantly healing her and getting more health. *Ability Type : Buffing *Buffing Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Dependent *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Catarina has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Hopeful Explorer (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Catarina Standing While Reading A Map Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Catarina Looking Around In Her Binoculars Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Who's Ready To Do Some Exploring? This will be fun!" Story Appearances Trivia * Category:A Spaceific Universe